Cold like Steel: Uncensored
by puppydoglove678
Summary: REQUESTED: Characters: STEELMIND X SHOCKWAVE Universe: EONS AGO by YukiOni


Cold like Steel

Soundwave worked diligently on the task Lord Megatron had given him. All was quiet on the warship and he hadn't been disturbed for quite some time. A trooper who was dropping off some Energon cubes had paused a little bit too long behind the silent mech. Soundwave stopped and turned his helm. Even though the mech did not show his optics, the trooper could tell that Soundwave was glaring at him.

"Sorry for the interruption." The trooper nearly shivered and turned to leave. Soundwave went back to his work, but his audio receptors still listened to the trooper's footsteps. The trooper met up with a friend of his outside the door and began conversing with him before the door had a chance to shut. He didn't know that Soundwave was listening to him as he said, "That Soundwave. He truly is as cold as steel."

Soundwave's helm jerks and his digits drew away from the control panel in front of him. Those words struck a chord. He couldn't help, but drape a servo over his visor as his head began to ache. A memory, long forgotten, had appeared before him. A voice that was familiar and dear to him filled his audio receptors.

"_You are coldly elegant with a mind like steel._" The voice echoed. Soundwave traced it and tried to match it with someone. The only mech he could think of that would say something like that would be-

"Something on your mind, honey?" Soundwave turned to the door, staring at the mech who entered the room.

Shockwave…

…

..

.

Steelmind opened his optics slowly. After a long recharge, he was starting to get restless. He wanted to get up, but felt a heavy weight on his back. He shifted and found a mech at his side. At first, he was surprised and wondered how he got there. But then his memory slowly came back to him and he relaxed.

_That's right…I came back to him. _Steel smiled slightly as he looked at the mech's recharging figure. He also recalled that the mech had rubbed in between his wings to sooth him to sleep, which explained the weight on his back.

"Shockwave." He whispered. Though, he didn't expect that such a little noise would wake his mate up. When Shockwave began to stir, he placed his face against the berth and pretended to still be in recharge. He heard the mech groan and felt him lean forward a little. It was quiet for a while until finally Shockwave spoke.

"I know you're awake." Shockwave brushed the servo that was planted on Steel's back and slowly drifted it downwards. Steelmind shivered and turned and looked at Shockwave's face only to find him chuckling.

"W-what are you laughing at?" Steelmind's faceplate started to flush as Shockwave explained.

"Your wings," He placed his digits over where a mouth would be. "They're so adorable when they twitch like that."

"Stop that!" Steelmind shouted as the mech continued to chuckle. He got up from the berth, figuring there was plenty of work to do rather than laying there getting laughed at. As he went to leave, he heard Shockwave speak again.

"Coldly elegant." Steel turned to find Shockwave staring at him hungrily. "With a mind like steel." Steelmind knew that he was just trying to get him to come back. Yet, those words were the ones he fell in love with. They were filled with honestly and pure love.

"I have work to do." He finally replied and turned his back to him again. Before he had a chance to step out of the room, Shockwave had gotten up and was pulling Steel into him.

"Apparently, cold like steel too." Shockwave couldn't stop himself. When the words hit Steelmind's audio receptors, tears began falling from his optics, as if on command. "Oh, come on, don't do that." Shockwave turned Steel to face him and looked at the Seeker's crying face.

"It's alright. Everyone else says the same things." Steelmind said bitterly and went to wipe his tears, but Shockwave stopped him and grabbed his wrists roughly.

"Now you and I both know that I am NOT like everyone else." He brought his digit over Steel's cheek and took a tear with it. "And you aren't either." He paused and gave a small vent. "It's times like these that I wish I had a mouth."

"Why?" Steelmind was confused as the mech brought him closer.

"So I can kiss those tears away." Shockwave's servos loosened, leaving Steelmind's face and body to warm up at his words. He heard a swooshing sound and turned to find the door open. Steel looked and Shockwave in confusion. He shrugged and leaned on the wall next to the door. "Didn't you say you have work to do?"

That was just like him, to pull a move like that when he can physically see that Steelmind was obviously hot for him. Steel bit his lip and actually thought about leaving. That would show him. But he couldn't get himself to do it. Everything felt hot and just the thought about leaving made him want Shockwave even more.

"I changed my mind." Steel whispered as his wings began twitching again.

"What's that? I didn't quite hear you." Shockwave had his arms crossed and had looked away from him.

"I SAID," Steelmind stopped and looked at the open door. He couldn't get himself to shout it.

"You said?" Shockwave tilted his audio receptors towards Steel, waiting for him to continue. Instead, Steelmind made his way slowly to press himself firmly against Shockwave and looked desperately up at him.

"I said," He brought his lips and pressed them against his face plate once. "I want you."

As he brought himself closer, Shockwave shifted his servos causing his elbow to press the button for the door closed. Steelmind felt his system pulsing electricity through his body at the increase of excitement. Shock slipped his servos down Steel's legs, hoisting him up to mount his hips. The warmth of his servos spread across his lover's cold thigh until even that part of him was feeling hot.

Steelmind whimpered when he felt Shock stroke his aft and dig his claws into the plating of his back struts. He tried to fight back by digging his digits into his hips, but when he tried to, Shockwave deviously dropped him on the berth. He had to fight hard to hold back a laugh at the sight of the Seeker's scowl.

"Don't give me that look." He knelt down in front of Steel, grabbing on of his thighs with one servo and pressing the other against his back. Steelmind couldn't help, but let out a long moan when he felt the scientist not only stroking his sensitive wings, but also tracing circles on his thigh. The anticipation only rose when he could feel the claws drawing closer to his interface panel, but never touching it.

"Shockwave," Steel growled in frustration. "Please." He opened his optics long enough to notice an all too familiar expression. He knew he was going to make him elaborate. "Please…touch me."

Shockwave nodded, as if accepting the needy request. He finally gently placed his servo over Steel's interface plating. When he felt Steel slowly arch into his palm, he tapped one of his digits, asking for him to open up. As Steel's paneling opened before him, he grazed his digits over the sensitive spike.

"Is this what you wanted?" Shockwave was reassured by the loud moans keeping in time with his strokes. He could barely stand how sexy his mate was. His systems were beginning to let off static from how aroused he was by Steel's moaning. He struggled with his own sanity, he was so out of it that by the time he got back into reality, Steel had overloaded almost violently in his palm. "Hm."

That wasn't exactly what he had planned, but it showed some interesting results. As Steelmind struggled to regain his composure, Shockwave brought his digits up to his face. When he pulled his servo back to look at it, he noticed a trail of translucent fluid following his digit from his faceplate. It just occurred to him that when Steel overloaded, some had found its way onto his face.

"Ah," Shockwave looked down at the Seeker before him to find the mech a little embarrassed. "S-sorry." Steelmind was still so high off his overload that he couldn't even form his words.

"That's alright." Shockwave brought himself to lay directly on top and whispered right into Steel's audio receptors. "As long as you take responsibility for it."

Steelmind was very confused as Shockwave brought his digits to his mouth. Obediently, he brought the mech's digits into his mouth and stroked them with his tongue. Shockwave relished the feeling, letting Steel do most of the work as he just stroked the seeker's wings as a reward. When his digits were thoroughly coated with fluid, he removed them from Steel's mouth and drifted them down over Steel's port.

"What are you- Ah!" Steelmind's mouth plate hung open as Shockwave inserted his digits inside of him. Shockwave was getting impatient, but tried his best to prepare Steel properly. When he thought not only he would burst, but Steel as well, he removed his digits making his lover groan in protest. He bet Steelmind didn't like that, but knew soon he would forgive him.

Shockwave took his legs and spread them in order to obtain more room. When Steel got the hint of what he was going, he reached up to wrap his servos around him tightly. Bracing himself, he felt Shockwave enter him in one swift motion. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to the feeling of being dominated like this, the feeling of Shockwave completely overtaking him: spark and mind. But in a way, it felt good just knowing it was Shockwave and only Shockwave who could.

"You're not crying again, are you?" He let out a small laugh and shook his head at Shock's remark.

"No." He spat out immediately, a little defensive. But his defenses were immediately torn down at the feeling of Shockwave moving inside him. Thrusting in him at a medium pace, Steelmind let out a long moan as he racked his claws down Shockwave's back. When Shock groaned too, he leaned back in order to put his mouth over the cables of the scientist's neck.

Feeling Steel's glossa and dental plates over his neck made him excited. He groaned directly in Steel's audio receptors while gripping at his thigh and back, thrusting faster. When he heard him start to get louder, he grabbed Steel's servo and guided it towards his own spike, stroking it wildly.

As both of them danced along the edge of their overload, they held each other as close as possible. As if clinging to the only other Cybertronian who understood them. As Steelmind's body began to become hyper-sensitive from his second overload, he could feel every movement of Shockwave's body; his systems venting heavily, his body shaking with the thrill of his overload.

Shockwave finally lied beside Steelmind, allowing himself to recover his scattered thoughts and to shut his open interface paneling. When Steel tried to do the same, he stopped him and closed it for him. They stayed there in silence, letting their systems cool down. Soon, however, after his systems were running normally and he believed he could sneak over to clean himself up; Steelmind sat up and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Shockwave didn't even miss a beat, as if nothing previously had affected him.

"I have work to do." Steelmind walked over to open the door.

"You won't stay to 'cuddle' with me for even a Nano-second?" Shockwave said, referring to the time when Steel had brought up the same argument a few cycles ago. He turned and bowed sarcastically before waving and opening the door.

"Commander Shockwave." He said and left with those as his final words, but he could barely hear Shockwave laugh from behind the door and say:

"That Mech…he truly is as cold as steel."

…

..

.

"Soundwave."

Soundwave looked back at him in shock. As quickly as the memory had come, it disappeared; leaving no trace of it to cling onto. Shockwave looked at him in concern before bringing him closer. Soundwave wrapped his arms around him loosely, as if acknowledging that the mech's body was up against him.

"You must be working yourself to hard. Your starting to black out." Shockwave brought his servos to rest on Soundwave's hips. "Maybe it's time to take a little break and…catch up."

Who could say no to that?


End file.
